


[PODFIC]  Late Night Movies

by kerravon



Series: Podfics of stories inspired by lilsmartass' "Iron Man Yes" universe [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, aftermath of unintentional bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their eyes are opened by LTC Rhodes, Steve and Clint angst for a while, then go to bed, where they sleep poorly. What if… Steve couldn't sleep at all? An "Iron Man Yes" AU that falls between chapter 8 and 9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC]  Late Night Movies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilsmartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsmartass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Misconceptions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/649891) by [cauldronofdoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cauldronofdoom/pseuds/cauldronofdoom), [lilsmartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsmartass/pseuds/lilsmartass). 



> Author's Notes: An "Iron Man Yes" AU. This story will make very little sense if you haven't already read "Iron Man Yes, Tony Stark...Not Recommended" by lilsmartass. And if you haven't read that yet, why not? GO! Read this gem immediately, never mind my alternate universe missing scene. This is actually Chapter 67 of Cauldronofdoom's meta "Misconceptions", where most of the fanfic written about this fanfic is collected. That's right. People are writing fanfic about a fanfic - it's just that incredible!

[Misconceptions](http://archiveofourown.org/works/649891) is a collection of "metas and comment fics for lilsmartass's epically awesome story [Iron Man Yes, Tony Stark... Not Recommended](http://archiveofourown.org/works/576665)". Cauldronofdoom graciously collected most of the derivative stories inspired by lilsmartass' series in one place for easier access. If you enjoy this universe as much as I do, you owe it to yourself to go check these stories out. Of course, there are other things posted there as well (comments, speculations, etc), but it is fascinating to read other people's interpretations of this series and the ideas it has inspired. Personally, I can't remember ever writing fanfic for a fanfic before - that's how thoroughly her work sucked me in.

I just thought, since I've been recording all the original stories, I'd try my hand at some of the derivative fics, starting with my own, mostly because it's easy to grant myself permission to record. I'd like to do some of the other authors as well, but I'm going to have to figure out how to reach them, first.

Anyway, here's the first AU. It's posted as Chapter 66 of Misunderstandings (http://archiveofourown.org/works/649891/chapters/1395608), if you're interested.

Format: MP3  
Size: 23.5 MB  
Length: 26 minutes 

 

Direct Download: [Podfic of Late Night Movies](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/bv81kg)

 

Download Page: [Podfic of Late Night Movies](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/bv81kg)

Text: [Late Night Movies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/649891/chapters/1395608)

As ever, if you can suggest any way of improving by podficcing, I'm all ears!


End file.
